Episode 7317 (15th April 2010)
Plot John waits for Chesney to leave the house and then sets off for his interview. Fiz wishes him luck despite her inner turmoil. Audrey's annoyed to find Rita working in The Kabin. They make bitchy comments to each other and a row ensues. Rita bans Audrey from the shop. Kirk tells Graeme he's met the love of his life on the internet, she's called Izzy but he's panicking because she wants to see a photo of him. John is interviewed for the teaching post by Brian Packham. He masquerades as "Colin Fishwick" and gives them his fake identity. Natasha makes moon-eyes at Nick and offers to give him a free haircut. Tyrone and Molly go for a twenty-week scan. Tyrone's thrilled to find out it's a boy. Sophie's gutted when Sian returns her friendship bracelet in the post. Graeme asks Jason to model his hat saying he wants to sell it on eBay. Jason puts the hat on and Graeme takes a couple of photos. Bill asks Kevin how he feels about Molly's baby but Kevin refuses to talk about it. Someone phones asking for "Colin Fishwick". Chesney tells them they've got the wrong number. With Chesney out of the way, John phones them back and is thrilled to discover he's got the job. Fiz hugs him and tries to conceal her dismay. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold (Uncredited) Guest cast *Headmistress - Emily Fairman *Sonographer - Alexandra Btesh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Daisyfield High School - Head's office and corridor *Weatherfield General - Sonography room and waiting area Notes *First appearance of Brian Packham. *This episode was shown at the earlier time of 8.00pm to allow for a General Election debate in the programme's usual timeslot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz is swept along by John's excitement at getting a new teaching position; Tyrone is delighted to see the first scan of Molly's baby and to learn he is having a son, but Bill is unconvinced by Kevin's insistence he can remain detached from the whole situation; Sian cuts Sophie out of her life; and Natasha sets her sights on Nick. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,700,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2010 episodes